


What are you afraid of?

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Military, Military Dean, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets deployed, leaving you and the little girl you two have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you afraid of?

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of military Dean.

Dean's bag was beside him while he kissed you, the kiss feeling like the last one.

"Bye darling, I'll be home soon, you going to be okay?"

You look at him and smile, "Really baby? I'll be just fine," But you look away and try to stifle your sobs and tears. Dean looks at you brokenly.

He kisses your forehead and then kneels next to your guy's daughter, Ellen-Marie, kissing her head and hugging her.

The little girl wraps her tiny arms around his neck and kisses his cheek, you give a small smile at the sight but it's hurting you, Ellen shouldn't have to kiss her father goodbye.

You pick up Ellen when Dean steps back. He gives you two one last kiss, Ellen's on her head, yours on your lips, and grabs his bag.

Ellen clutches the chain you have around your neck, Deans dogs tags hanging from it, Dean has one too but with his wedding ring around it, and you two watch him leave.

Sam comes up to you then and puts a hand on your shoulder, you reluctantly turn to leave.

You completely supported Dean with his decision in doing this, you just never realized how hard it'd be when he actually got deployed. Though, you had Ellen and the support of friends and family, especially Sam- he was your best friend/brother, he helped you with Dean leaving the most.

You slowly grew accustomed of waking up alone, to taking care of Ellen alone, to not having him there and you hated that you had to know what that was like. You saw how Ellen was reacting to this change, she missed her father, you knew that. The first 2 weeks of him being gone Ellen slept in your bed, you think she could tell how lonely you felt.

But you stayed strong. You had too, for Ellen and for Dean.

Dean sent you letters every couple weeks, they usually consisted of him saying how much he missed you and can't wait to come and see you and Ellen. They said how he was doing, about the war and so on. You always smiled at them and kept them in a drawer in your room. He even sometimes sent a separate note for Ellen, which always lit her face up and she always wrote him back, practically begging you to send it right when she was done writing. You did.

You took Ellen over to his parents house a lot of the time, you liked the comfort they brought you, Sam was always there too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were reading the latest letter from Dean.

 _'Hey baby girl, I miss you and Ellen so much. I guess I say that every time I write don't I?'_ You give a small laugh, _'I can't wait to get to come home and see you two. I'm glad you two are doing good, I know it must be so hard but I love that you are so strong. Being away from you just helped me realize how much I love you. I dream of the day I get to come home and hold you in my arms again. I miss you, I miss your touch, your smell but I know when I come home it'll be just all the more special. I'm doing okay, as okay a soldier can be, don't worry about me. I'll see you soon. I love you, Mrs. Winchester, and I always will.'_

You wipe the tears that have dripped on your cheeks and jump when a hand rests on your shoulder, you look up, Mary is standing over you, smiling.

"Is that Dean's latest letter? How is he?" She sits next to you on the couch.

"He's okay, says he misses me and Ellen but he always says that," you smile at the letter, "he can't wait to come home."

Mary smiles and rubs your shoulder. Ellen comes running in, screeching with giggles, Sam chasing her and laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~

You were having a barbeque, just to get together with everyone, it was an open barbeque, anyone can come. Your family, friends and Dean's family were over. Ellen was playing with the other little kids. You were standing watching them when you heard the whispering.

"Do you think she's cheating?"

"She doesn't seem like she misses him a lot..."

"Y/N probably doesn't. She's probably sleeping around on Dean, slut. I feel bad for Dean, he's a great guy, he doesn't deserve someone who cheats on him."

Your eyes watered and you ran from the yard, covering your eyes, trying not to show you were crying. You ran past Sam who looked towards where you ran and got up, following you.

You ran into yours and Deans bedroom and flopped on your bed, clutching Dean's pillow.

You feel someone sit on the bed and rubbed your back.

"Y/N?"

You sniffled and clutched Dean's pillow harder, "I hear what they say Sam..."

Sam shifts, "What do you hear?"

You turn your head and look at him, one puffy eye visible, "They say I'm cheating on Dean. That I'm a slut and he deserves better..."

Sams face falls, "Y/N you can't listen to them. Everyone knows how faithful you are to him and how hard you are trying to stay strong without him."

You let go of Dean's pillow and sit up, Sam pulls you into a hug, "I miss him Sam..."

He rubs your back, "I know you do, we all do. But just think soon he'll be back and everything will be okay. You just need to keep holding on."

You look up to his face, "You know that I would never-" You can't finish your sentence, the idea not even palpable.

Sam nods, "I know Y/N, I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean hadn't sent you a letter in 2 months, you tried not to worry. He was fine. You couldn't think of anything different. You couldn't

You are cleaning the dishes, Ellen is out with Sam, when the doorbell rings.

"Just a minute!"

You put your wedding ring back on and check for the chain, which is there, and walk over to the door.

When you open it you see your soldier, decked out in full uniform.

You cover your mouth, eyes watering.

"Hey baby girl."

You step into him and his arms wrap around you and holds you close, you can feel your tears drenching his shirt.

Dean lifts your head and wipes your eyes, giving you a light kiss.

"I love you."

You smile and kiss him again, jumping up. Dean walks you two into the house, shutting the door with his foot.

When you two break apart he looks around, searching, "Where's Ellen?"

You smile, "She's with Sam, they'll be back soon."

Dean smiles and spins you around, you laugh but then get serious.

"I-I thought you weren't coming home to us... You hadn't sent a letter..."

Dean kisses you, "I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry. Nothing's going to take me from returning to you."

Sam and Ellen walk in then and Ellen screams, literally.

Dean turns around, "Hey Marie! Come here!" He kneels down and Ellen runs into his arms, her little ones going around his neck, he stands back up. Dean kisses her cheek.

"Daddy are you staying?"

Dean smiles, "For awhile until I get called again." Ellen and you both smile. Sam walks up to his brother, bringing him into a hug with Ellen.

"Good to have you back man."

Dean chuckles and they pull back.

Ellen lays her head in the crease of Dean's neck, "Tired baby?"

She nods and Dean smiles, "Imma put her to bed."

While he's walking down the hall he asks her, "Did you have fun with uncle Sammy?" She nods and yawns, he chuckles.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam turns to you when Dean's gone, "How are you?"

You smile, "Perfect now." Sam smiles.

Dean comes back in and wraps an arm around you. Sam yawns, "I'm gonna head home. See you."

You and Dean both nod.

Dean turns to you, "Want to go to bed?"

You nod.

When the two of you are in bed you smile. You're snuggled up to Dean and there's no empty space.

You're filled with all that Dean is. He kisses you softly.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I would LOVE any requests you have, please, please!


End file.
